yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
7/46
Arapça harfli ayet metni left||150px| وَبَيْنَهُمَا حِجَابٌ وَعَلَى الأَعْرَافِ رِجَالٌ يَعْرِفُونَ كُلاًّ بِسِيمَاهُمْ وَنَادَوْاْ أَصْحَابَ الْجَنَّةِ أَن سَلاَمٌ عَلَيْكُمْ لَمْ يَدْخُلُوهَا وَهُمْ يَطْمَعُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve beynehumâ hicâb(hicâbun) ve alel a'râfi ricâlun ya'rifûne kullen bi sîmâhum ve nâdev ashâbel cenneti en selâmun aleykum lem yedhulûhâ ve hum yatmeûn(yatmeûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. ve beyne-humâ : ve ikisi arasında (var)dır 2. hicâbun : bir perde 3. alâ el a'râfi : A'raf (cennet-cehennem arasındaki tepelerin adı) üzerinde 4. ricâlun : bir erkek, bir adam 5. ya'rifûne : tanırlar 6. kullen : hepsini 7. bi sîmâ-hum : onları yüzleri 8. ve nâdev : ve seslendiler 9. ashâbe el cenneti : cennet halkına, ehline 10. en selâmun aleykum : selâmlanmak sizin üzerinize olsun (selâm üzerinize olsun) 11. lem yedhulû-hâ : henüz oraya girmediler 12. ve hum : ve onlar 13. yatme'ûne : ümit ediyorlar, çok istekli oluyorlar Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı Cennetliklerle cehennemlikler arasında bir örtü var ve A'râf üstünde erler var ki herkesi, yüzlerinden tanırlar ve cennet ehline esenlik size diye nidâ ederler. Onlar, henüz cennete girmemişlerdir ama girmeyi umarlar. Ali Bulaç Meali İki taraf arasında bir engel ve burçlar (A'raf) üstünde hepsini yüzlerinden tanıyan adamlar vardır. Cennete gireceklere: "Selam size" derler, ki bunlar, henüz girmeyen fakat (girmeyi) 'şiddetle arzu edip umanlardır.' Ahmet Varol Meali İki taraf arasında bir perde (engel) vardır. A'raf'ta 6 da herkesi simalarından tanıyan birtakım adamlar vardır. Cennetliklere: "Size selam olsun" diye seslenirler. Bunlar henüz oraya girmemiş olan ama girmeyi arzulayan kimselerdir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) İki taraf arasında bir perde ve burçlar üzerinde her iki tarafı da simalarından tanıyan adamlar vardır; cennetliklere, 'Size selam olsun' derler. Bunlar henüz girmeyen fakat cenneti uman kimselerdir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) İkisi (cennet ve cehennem) arasında bir sur , A’râf üzerinde de birtakım adamlar vardır. Cennet ve cehennemliklerin hepsini simalarından tanımaktadırlar. Cennetliklere, “Selâm olsun size!” diye seslenirler. Onlar henüz cennete girmemişlerdir, ama bunu ummaktadırlar. Diyanet Vakfı Meali İki taraf (cennetlikler ve cehennemlikler) arasında bir perde ve A'râf üzerinde de herkesi simalarından tanıyan adamlar vardır ki, bunlar henüz cennete giremedikleri halde (girmeyi) umarak cennet ehline: «Selâm size!» diye seslenirler. Edip Yüksel Meali Aralarını bir perde böler. Orta yerde de bazı kimseler var ki herkesi görünüşlerinden tanırlar. Cennet halkına, 'Selam size,' diye seslenirler. Bunlar oraya (cennete), canları istedikleri halde giremediler. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Artık iki taraf arasında bir perde ve A'raf üzerinde de herkesi simalarından tanıyan bir takım kimseler bulunacaktır. Ümit etmekle birlikte henüz cennete girmemiş olan bu kimseler, cennetliklere: «Selam size!» diye seslenmektedirler. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Artık iki taraf arasında bir hıcâb ve A'raf üzerinde bir takım rical, her birini simalariyle tanırlar, eshabı Cennete «selâm olsun size» diye nidâ etmektedirler ki bunlar ümîd etmekle beraber henüz ona girmemişlerdir Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve onların arasında bir perde vardır. Ve A'râf üzerinde de birtakım rical vardır ki hepsini de alâmetleriyle tanır. Ashâb-ı cennete, «Selâmün Aleyküm» diye nidâ ederler. Ve bunlar ümitvar oldukları halde henüz cennete girmemiş bulunurlar. Muhammed Esed Bu iki taraf arasında bir engel bulunacaktır. Ve orada, (hayattayken) kendilerine (eğri ile doğruyu) ayırt edebilme yetisi bahşedilmiş, onların her birini taşıdığı belirtiden tanıyan kimseler olacak. Ve (girmek için) can attıkları halde cennete (henüz) girmemiş olan bu kimseler cennetliklere: "Size selam olsun" diye seslenecekler. Suat Yıldırım İki taraf arasında bir perde, A’râf üzerinde de cennetlik ve cehennemliklerin her birini simalarından tanıyacak kimseler vardır ki onlar, henüz cennete girmemiş, fakat girmeyi şiddetle arzular olarak cennetliklere "selamün aleyküm." diye seslenirler. Süleyman Ateş Meali İki taraf arasında bir perde ve A'raf üzerinde de hepsini (hem cennetlikleri hem de cehennemlikleri, yüzlerindeki) işâretleriyle tanıyan erkekler vardır. (Bunlar), henüz cennete girmemiş olan, fakat girmeyi bekleyen, cennet halkına: "selâm size!" diye seslendiler. Şaban Piriş Meali (Cennet ehli ile cehennem ehli) arasında bir sur, surun burçları (A’raf’ın) üzerinde herkesi simalarından tanıyan kimseler vardır. Cennetliklere: -Selam size diye nîda ederler. Henüz oraya girmemişler, fakat çok arzulamaktadırlar. Ümit Şimşek Meali Cennet ile Cehennem arasında bir perde vardır. A'râf'ta ise onların hepsini yüzlerinden tanıyan kimseler bulunmaktadır. Onlar Cennet ehline 'Size selâm olsun' diye seslenirler. Kendileri Cennete girmemiş, ama girmeyi ummaktadırlar. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk İki taraf arasında bir perde, A'raf üzerinde de herkesi yüzlerinden tanıyan erler vardır. Cennet halkı, özleyip durdukları halde henüz ona girmemiş olanlara şöyle seslenirler: "Selam size!" Yusuf Ali (English) Between them shall be a veil, and on the heights(1025) will be men who would know every one by his marks: they will call out to the Companions of the Garden, "peace on you": they will not have entered, but they will have an assurance (thereof). * M. Pickthall (English) Between them is a veil. And on the Heights are men who know them all by their marks. And they call unto the dwellers of the Garden: Peace be unto you! They enter it not although they hope (to enter). Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Bu iki taraf arasında bir engel bulunacaktır. (36) Ve orada, hayattayken kendilerine ile doğruyu ayırd edebilme yetisi bahşedilmiş, onların her birini taşıdığı belirtiden tanıyan kimseler olacak. (37) Ve için can attıkları halde cennete (henüz) girmemiş olan bu kimseler cennetliklere: "Size selâm olsun" diye seslenecekler. 36 - Hicâb sözcüğü bir engel, bir mani olarak iki nesne arasına giren, iki nesne arasında bulunan şey demektir; hem somut hem de soyut anlamda kullanılabilir. 37 - Sureye ismini veren a‘râf terimi, bir bu ayette, bir de bu surenin 48. ayetinde olmak üzre bütün Kur'an'da yalnızca iki kere geçmektedir. Terim ‘urf sözcüğünün çoğuludur. İlk sırada "tanıma, bilme, tasdik" ve "basîret, feraset: eğriyi doğruyu ayırd etme; muhakeme, idrak, seziş" gibi anlamlara ya da anlam gruplarına karşılık gelen ‘urf sözcüğü, aynı zamanda, bir şeyin, bir nesnenin en üstte, en yukarıdaki (ve dolayısıyla en göze çarpan) bölümü anlamında da kullanılır: sözgelimi horozun ‘urf'u ibiği, atınki ise yelesidir. Kelimenin bu deyimsel kullanımına dayanarak pek çok müfessir, ayette geçen a‘râf terimini, bir duvar veya surun üst kısmı, ya da burçları olarak yorumlamışlar ve ayette bununla dile getirilmek istenen şeyi ayetin baş kısmında geçen hicâb (engel, bariyer, perde) kavramıyla özdeşleştirmişlerdir. Buna rağmen, sözcüğün ilk anlam gruplarından yola çıkılarak varılan yorum, yani, ‘urf'u kısaca "eğriyi doğruyu ayırd etme" ve onun çoğulu olan a‘râf'ı da "eğriyi doğruyu ayırd etme gücü, yetisi" olarak değerlendiren yorum her bakımdan çok daha makul gözükmektedir. Nitekim, Râzî'nin de açık bir olumlamayla kaydettiği üzre Hasan Basrî, Zeccâc gibi ilk dönem bazı büyük Kur'an müfessirleri de bu yorumu benimsemişlerdir. Bu müfessirler ısrarla, ‘ale'l-a‘râf ifadesinin, "bilgi ve irfan sahibi olan" yahut "kendisine (eğriyi-doğruyu) ayırd etme yetisi verilmiş olan" anlamındaki ‘alâ ma‘rife ifadesiyle eş anlamlı olduğunu belirtmişler; ve bu vasıfla nitelendirilen kimselerin, dünya hayatlarında eğriyi doğruyu (taşıdıkları işaretlerden, belirtilerden çıkararak) ayırd edebilen ama eğri ile doğru arasında kesin tavır ve tercihlerini koymayan, kayıtsız, ilgisiz ya da çekimser kimseler olduklarını ifade etmişlerdir. Bunların bu ilgisiz, çekimser tutumları kendilerini çok iyilik yapmaktan olduğu kadar çok kötülük yapmaktan da alıkoymuş ve sonuç olarak, ayetin devamında görüleceği üzere, böyle kimseler ne cennete ne de cehenneme müstehak olabilmişlerdir. (Hem Taberî hem de İbni Kesîr bu ayetle ilgili yorumlarında, bu görüşü destekleyen muhtelif Hadis rivayetleri kaydetmişlerdir.) -Hem bu ayetin devamında hem de 48. ayette geçen ricâl isminin (lafzî karşılığı: erkekler, adamlar) bu anlam örgüsü içinde kadın-erkek her iki cinsi işaret ettiği aşikardır. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri